Numerous survey studies have indicated the existence of sexual dysfunctions among women who have cervical cancer. Unfortunately, their sexual needs have been largely ignored. A technology for cognitive and physiological assessment of sexual functioning has recently evolved. Therefore, using a control group outcome design, we propose to (1) determine the differential incidence of sexual dysfunctions among women-who have varying degrees of cervical cancer and who receive appropriate treatment, (2) develop sex dysfunction treatment and determine its effectiveness for these women and (3) train medical and paramedical staff in dealing with the sexual problems of this population. A complete but concise assessment of sexual and personality functioning including physiological and cognitive measurements will be conducted at five different points in the diagnostic and treatment process.